The Prince and The Frog
by uniform beautiful
Summary: Zuko and Sokka drabble series. Broad range of ratings and genres. Please R&R--rest and relaxation or read and review. Whichever you want to pick.


After struggling for days with a suitable plot for a Sokka x Zuko story, I finally decided to drop it and just post the random chapter fragments I had as separate one-shots and drabbles. So here ya go: a little drabble series for the two sexiest men on Avatar. These will range from nauty to nice, to sour and sweet, mild to wild, and anywhere between angsty and happy. Each will have a separate rating, so some of the more raunchy postings will be CLEARLY MARKED so you don't have to read anything undesirable, mk?

Spoilers: None, the show's over!

AU/AR: no

Setting: Future/uncertain. Toph's house.

Includes: Toph, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko.

Other pairings: none

Rating: K+ to T for mild language.

Genre: Friendship/Humor

**

* * *

**

**Lollipop**

"_Too much candy's gonna rot your soul"--Mika_

_---_

Sokka loved visiting the Bei Fongs for two reasons. To see his old friend, and free candy.

Toph's father, being the wealthy businessman that he was, bought a large plot of land from some bankrupt farmers in the southern Earth Kingdom. First intended to be a petting zoo, the family soon realized what grew wildly along the small field: sugar cane.

Her parents had sprung at the opportunity for a new business. Cheap bagged sugar was a bore, they wanted something _exciting_for their new entrepreneuring project. With a small team of scientists, they perfected a recipe for fruit-flavored lollipops. It sold like hotcake. Actually, better than hotcake, seeing as how Sokka didn't even know what hotcake was. Pancakes? Whatever.

"Toph, I am officially in love with your parents now," Sokka said with a happy sigh as he tore the wrapper off a 'cherry' flavored one that he had just plucked from the bowl.

"Why thank you," Toph said, a little fuzzily with a grape one taking up half her mouth space. Sokka personally didn't care for the grape ones, but Toph loved them.

"Sokka, slow down. You've had enough already," Katara said, eyeing the large rainbow-colored pile of wrappers that lay in front of him on the table.

"Oh shut up," Sokka said, rolling his eyes as his skilled teeth pulled the round red sugar-orb off its paper stick and bit down on it. Pointy shards attacked the soft tissue inside his mouth like needles; sweet, delicious needles. His mouth was already artificially-colored and raw, and his stomach was churning angrily at yet another swallow of sugar saturated saliva. How long ago had he eaten any real food? A good, thick slice of bread would soak up the sweet acid curdling his intestines right about now.

"Sokka, that's enough!" Katara said, taking the candy bowl off the table and putting it in her lap. Sokka tossed aside the garbage from his previous lollipop and reached towards the bright, colorful bowl. Katara covered it with her arms and shook her head angrily at her brother. Sokka sighed and sat back in his chair. Zuko was sitting across the table, next to his sister, and barely a sliver of his current lollipop left on the soggy-tipped paper stick. Aang, however, had only taken a few licks of his lemon one, which stood loosely between the airbender's fingers. Toph still had her grape one, but he'd be damned if he ate one of those before at least attempting to wrestle the good lemon flavored one away from the Avatar.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Sokka asked.

Aang eyed him carefully before nodding his head. "Yes. I am."

"Hm," Sokka grunted, sitting back carefully in his chair. When Aang glanced away, Sokka went into stealth mode. Faster than lightning, he snapped foreword, his hand darted out like an eel, and tore the lollipop from his friend's hand.

"Hey!" Aang said, reacting too slow, as Sokka already had the candy in his mouth. The airbender dove across the table towards him, but Sokka darted from his chair. He sucked madly at the sweet and sour lemon as he ran from Aang, who quickly cornered him. "Give that back!"

Sokka lurched to the left, and as Aang went towards him, Sokka quickly changed direction and ran right, back towards his friends. He glanced over his shoulder as he ran. The Avatar used a burst of air to propel him foreword, and Sokka picked up his speed. Blindly, he ran right towards Zuko who, without even looking up, lifted his arm. Sokka slammed into it, quickly inhaling. The lollipop went straight into his throat, jamming there.

"Sokka?" Katara said, rising as her brother began gasping for air. The lollipop's stick quivered up and down madly as the young warrior tried to dislodge the candy. Katara glanced at Aang with worry, then went up behind her brother and wrapped her arms around his ribs. With a quick squeeze, Sokka gagged and coughed. The candy flew free from his mouth…right into Zuko's hair.

"Oh, come on!" Zuko snapped in an annoyed voice. He reached up to tug the sticky candy out of his hair.

"Shit, Zuko, I'm so sorry!" Sokka said at the same, and he too reached for the candy. The two managed to tangle the thing even more into his hair in the split second that they both fumbled for it.

"Sokka, what the hell!" Zuko said. He grabbed the stick and tried to yank it out, but it only broke free from the candy, leaving the gooey mess in his hair. Across from them, Toph was laughing her ass off. "Stupid…fucking…lollipop!" the firebender growled between tugs.

"Look, I'll get it out. I'm really sorry about that."

"Why the fuck were you running around with candy in your mouth?!" Zuko snapped at him.

"Well, why the fuck did you hit me?"

"Because you were being immature!"

"Guys, guys!" Katara said, stepping between them. "Just go run some water over it in the bathroom, I'm sure it'll just melt off."

Zuko sighed and nodded. "You're probably right," he said before starting down the hallway towards Toph's bathroom.

"I'll come too!" Sokka said, hurrying after his friend. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Zuko, I am so sorry about this."

"It's fine. Sorry I yelled at you," Zuko said, although his voice was still a little hostile. Sokka nodded understandably and let his hand fall to his side as they stepped into the wide bathroom.

Neither of them had been in the room before, and while Zuko was quite used to luxurious bathrooms, Sokka gaped--as all he was used to was an outdoor privy in the frigid cold. There was a large, sweeping marble tub, a matching sink basin, accented with a golden faucet. The floor was smooth, dark wood with a thick, plush rug. The rack held blanket-sized towels, all that seemed to be in the same soft material as the rug.

"Holy shit," Sokka gaped. There was even a fucking _fireplace_ in there.

Zuko wasted no time drinking in the luxurious room. He crossed the floor to the sink basin and began pumping it for water. Sokka goggled like an idiot at the wall-sized mirror. He ran his hand over one of the dark green towels, pulling it off the rack with a silly, childish laugh.

"Zuko, look at this!" he said. "This towel's bigger than I am!"

"Huh," Zuko grunted, his dark hair now fully drenched under the heavy stream of water. The long tendrils covered his face in a streaming cone. The lollipop protruded from underneath. Sokka watched, trying to keep himself from laughing at the position his friend, who was normally so poised and aristocratic, was in: bent over a sink, his hand digging at a piece of slowly shrinking candy.

"Need help?"

"I'm fine."

Sokka nodded and quietly continued to inspect the room, making discovery after discovery. There was a huge, floor-to-ceiling cabinet filled with shampoos, conditioners, bubble bath bottles, bars of soap, and romantic-looking candles.

"How slick would it be to bring a date here?" Sokka said, mostly to himself, with a laugh as he pulled a bottle out and read the label, which stated how each different ingredient acted as an aphrodisiac.

"What?" Zuko said, his voice muffled.

"Never mind."

"Can you bring me one of those towels?"

"Sure. Did you get it ou--holy shit!" Sokka said. As he turned around he saw Zuko lift his face from the sink. His hair was piled wildly atop his head and stringing down around his face. The top of his shirt was sodden as water cascaded down the boys neck. Sokka bit back a laugh.

"What?" Zuko said, frowning. He glanced in the mirror and saw his crazy hair style, but his reaction was a little less comical, and more angry.

"Can you just bring me that fucking towel?" he snapped, attacking his hair with his fingers in a vain attempt to right it.

"Awwww, don't be embarrassed, Zuko. I think that hair style is very becoming on you," Sokka said with a snicker as he went over to his friend's side, dragging the towel behind him.

"Yeah, I'm sure the ladies would just _love _to see this," the boy said as he buried his head under the towel. Sokka couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious.

"I think you look very handsome like this," Sokka said, trying to sound as serious as he could.

"Psh, yeah right," Zuko said with a sarcastic scoff. He stood up straight and pulled the dampened towel off his head and shook his long locks out. "Better?"

Sokka's eyes widened, and this time the laughter was unfightable. When before it had been messily tangled and stringy with water, it was now poofy and stuck out every which way. The watertribe boy doubled over, laughing hysterically until his knees felt weak and he sank to the ground, rolling around in a fit.

Zuko glanced at himself in the mirror again and blanched. Angrily, he searched around in the bathroom drawers for a brush. Sokka's laughter taunted him as an embarrassed blush spread over his face.

"Will you stop laughing like a _fucking _lunatic and help me find a brush?!" Zuko snapped. Sokka rolled over onto his belly and lifted himself up onto one elbow.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. B--but you…are…so…priceless right now," Sokka said between gasps of air. He had laughed so hard he began crying.

"This isn't funny," Zuko growled.

"It is…to me," Sokka said, but Zuko had already found a brush. Hastily, he began attacking his hair with it.

"Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli-lolli-lolli!" Sokka sang, making up the song as he went. Zuko clenched his fists in anger, and a ring of fire formed around each one.

"I can_not_ believe you're laughing and singing right now," the boy said, glaring down at his so-called friend.

Sokka pulled himself into a standing position and went over to his friend's side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, composing himself. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly and dramatically. Zuko raising an eyebrow and stared at his friend in the mirror.

"You good?"

"I'm good," Sokka said in a meditative voice. He opened his eyes and burst out laughing again. Zuko wiped the spittle off his face with a look of disgust.

"What is it _now_?"

Sokka was once again on the floor, tears streaming down his face, clutching his burning abs as his body shook with laughter. "You…you still have that candy in your hair!"


End file.
